Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Prunus salicina. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Suplumthirtythreexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct cultivar of Plum Tree, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Suplumthirtythreexe2x80x99. The new variety originated by hybridization performed by Bruce Mowrey. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon on Sun World Experimental Ranch 75 near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The new variety xe2x80x98Suplumthirtythreexe2x80x99 is characterized by heavy and consistent production of very large (average 70 mm diameter), smooth, red-skinned fruit. The fruit flesh is juicy and sweet (17xc2x0 brix) and becomes pink colored as the fruit ripens. The fruit ripens during the first half of August in the Bakersfield, Calif. area.
The parent varieties were first crossed in 1994, with the date of planting of February 1995, and the date of first flowering being March 1997. The new plum variety was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in May 2001, by grafting onto Nemaguard rootstock.
The seed parent is Sun World breeding selection, xe2x80x9890P-068xe2x80x99 (unpatented) that was selected from the progeny of a cross between xe2x80x98Midsummerxe2x80x99 (unpatented) crossed with pollen from Sun World breeding selection, xe2x80x98295-198xe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Suplumthirtythreexe2x80x99 is distinguished from its seed parent by ripening 15 days earlier with fruit diameter that averages 70 mm as compared to 61 mm of the seed parent.
The pollen parent is Sun World breeding selection, xe2x80x9890P-064xe2x80x99 (unpatented) that was selected from the progeny of a cross between xe2x80x98Suplumsixxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,747) crossed with pollen from xe2x80x98Suplumelevenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,902). xe2x80x98Suplumthirtythreexe2x80x99 is distinguished from its pollen parent by ripening 7 days later with fruit diameter that averages 70 mm as compared to 61 mm of the pollen parent.
The new variety most nearly resembles xe2x80x98Fortunexe2x80x99 (unpatented) plum variety. It may be distinguished by ripening 30 days later with fruit diameter that averages 70 mm compared with 64 mm diameter for xe2x80x98Fortunexe2x80x99.
The new plum tree variety cv. xe2x80x98Suplumthirtythreexe2x80x99 has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics.